Royal Rumble 1999
Royal Rumble (1999) was the twelfth annual Royal Rumble event produced by the World Wrestling Federation. It took place on January 24 1999 at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. The official theme song was the in-house produced song "No Chance in Hell" by The Chris Warren Band, which would later become Vince McMahon's entrance theme. The tag line was "No Chance in Hell". One of the main themes of the Rumble match was a bounty Vince McMahon had placed on Steve Austin. McMahon offered $100,000 to anyone who could eliminate Austin from the match. Show events *'Single match:' Road Dogg vs. The Big Bossman :*Boss Man pinned Road Dogg after a Boss Man Slam. :*'Winner:' The Big Bossman (11:52). *'WWF Intercontinental Championship match:' Ken Shamrock vs. Billy Gunn :*Shamrock forced Gunn to submit with the Ankle Lock. :*During the match, Val Venis interfered and hit a DDT on Shamrock. :*'Winner:' Ken Shamrock (14:24). *'WWF European Championship match:' X-Pac vs. Gangrel :*X-Pac pinned Gangrel after an X-Factor. :*'Winner:' X-Pac (5:53). *'WWF Women’s Championship Strap match:' Sable vs. Luna :*Sable won after touching all four corners after a fan attacked Luna. :*'Winner:' Sable (4:43). *'WWF Championship "I Quit" match:' Mankind vs. The Rock :*Rock won after placing the microphone by Mankind's mouth and letting the words "I quit" (taken from a previous Mankind promo) play out on the speakers. :*'Winner:' The Rock (21:46). *'Royal Rumble match:' Al Snow vs. Billy Gunn vs. Chyna vs. D-Lo Brown vs. Dan Severn vs. Droz vs. Edge vs. Gangrel vs. Gillberg vs. Goldust vs. Golga vs. Jeff Jarrett vs. Kane vs. Ken Shamrock vs. Kurrgan vs. Mabel vs. Mark Henry vs. Road Dogg vs. Steve Austin vs. Steve Blackman vs. Test vs. The Big Bossman vs. The Blue Meanie vs. The Godfather vs. Tiger Ali Singh vs. Triple H vs. Val Venis vs. Vince McMahon vs. X-Pac :*The final two participants were Vince McMahon and Steve Austin. McMahon won when The Rock interfered and distracted Austin, letting McMahon eliminate him from behind. :*Vince snuck out of the ring under the bottom rope, with Austin chasing him afterwards. The two brawled in a bathroom but The Corporation came and attacked Austin. Austin was then taken into an ambulance van. :*'Winner:' Vince McMahon (56:38). Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. Mideon, Faarooq and Bradshaw were not entrants in the Rumble. Royal Rumble qualification matches *Steve Austin defeated The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match at Rock Bottom *Chyna won a Corporation vs. DX "Corporate Royal Rumble" :*The stipulation was the winner would enter at #30. Trivia *As of 2008, Chyna is still the only woman to participate in the Royal Rumble. *Vince McMahon was the first Rumble winner to give up his right to face the champion at WrestleMania. See also *DVD Release - Any information on the DVD release of the show. External links and references *Royal Rumble 1999 (Official Website) *Royal Rumble 1999 at CAGEMATCH.net *Royal Rumble 1999 at Online World of Wrestling Royal Rumble 1999 Royal Rumble 1999 Royal Rumble 1999